Chocolat Blanc
by Blu Rose
Summary: Nothing is more romantic than chocolate. (Calem x Hilda.AU Oneshot.)


**Because I got bored, I wound up looking at some news on Pokemon XY. I'm looking forward to downloading the game despite the Mega Evolutions and the likely large amount of space they'll take up, so I decided to write a very short story Pokemon fic featuring Calem (XY's male protag) and Hilda (BW's female protag and my favorite). Although now, I wanna call this unnamed shipping "ChocolatBlancShipping" as a result. Shipping Naming Officials, make it so!**

_*Notes: For this fic, Hilda is named "White" and Calem is named "Yuri", the name I'm planning to use for my Y game. Chocolat Blanc means "White Chocolate"._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or its characters, only this fic._

_X-X-X_

_Chocolat Blanc: A Calem x Hilda Fic_

White stared at the box of chocolates on the table before her. It had been delivered to her front step, with its chocolate brown bow and gold-colored font and the stylized heart dripping of chocolate on the cover. Inside had been an assortment of white chocolates—her favorite kind of chocolate, as her boyfriend Yuri knew. His work may have prompted him to leave home for a while, but it didn't stop him from assuring her that he remembered her. Hence the card that had been delivered with the box:

_"I miss you already and I'm not even there yet. -Yuri"_

The line made White smile for a while longer than the taste of that last truffle did. It would only take a week at the very most, then he'd be back.

_X-X-X_

In the middle of the week, yet another box of white chocolates had arrived at her doorstep. White had to wonder if this kind of behavior was normal for all men from his country like the stereotypes suggested, or if maybe Yuri grew up thinking he _had_ to be the stereotypical great French lover? Nonetheless, he had wooed her with the help of white chocolate and helpful words from friends, specifically that she preferred subtlety when it came to romance instead of something overdone and exaggerated.

White enjoyed the box of chocolates with a smile. This sort of treatment would likely end at some point, when he grew confident that they would stay together forever, so she would enjoy it while it lasts. The scent and taste of chocolate, though, didn't really fill up for the space Yuri had left. The brunette girl would rather have him getting on her nerves as he cuddled up against her in the midst of doing something instead of a box of chocolates. No matter _how_ expensive they were.

_"I've seen some pretty amazing women here, but you're still #1 on my charts. -Yuri."_

She would have rathered him wooing her in person instead of doing it by card, too…

_X-X-X_

Her little home felt empty without Yuri's presence. A box of white chocolates every day really couldn't replace him in her life. So when White opened the third box of chocolates that had been sent to her, she didn't feel as enthusiastic in eating them all. Instead, she decided to save the rest for later.

_"I'll be coming home tomorrow. I can't wait to see you. I've got something I hope you'll like. -Yuri" _

The message that came with the card made White happier than the chocolates by far. She didn't know if it was pathetic that she missed him so, but she did. And she got a gift for her, too. Heaven help him if it was one of those perverted gifts like those edible panties he got her…

_X-X-X_

The next day, White opened the door to find Yuri standing on her doorstep, his bag slung over his shoulder and a box of chocolates in hand. Without any words, he wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her in for a kiss. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and mumbled, "Welcome home," into his jacket.

They went inside and Yuri dropped his bag on the floor. White opened her mouth to tell him to be neat, but he held up a hand. "Hup-up-up! I'll pick it up later. Right now, I wanna give you your present." Her boyfriend pulled her into the living room and sat her down on the sofa before sitting down right next to her. With a smile, he held out the chocolate box. "Here you go!"

White looked at him with a skeptical gaze. "…Chocolate. You got me more chocolate. It's not exactly anything special, y'know."

"It's what's inside that counts. So…go on." Yuri lightly pushed the box against her chest. "Open it."

The brunette rolled her eyes and took the box of chocolates. She opened it up and saw another card resting in the middle of the box. She picked it up and read it out loud, "Will you…?" Her eyes widened as she took a look at the card, then at Yuri, then at the card again.

_"Will you marry me? -Yuri."_

White looked down into the box and saw white chocolate hearts with a ring that had a small diamond in the middle where a piece of chocolate should have been.

"…Will you, White?" Yuri asked. She didn't think she ever saw him look so nervous.

After a few seconds, she gave a short laugh. "The great French lover… You…really know how to woo a girl." She laughed again before she started to stare at the ring. "Are you sure you want me? There are better choices out there for a wife, I'm sure."

"I make my own choices. So do you choose me?"

After a few more seconds, she nodded. They both started to smile brightly and Yuri took the ring out of the box. He slipped the ring onto White's finger and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Now we must talk about something else."

"Of course! We have to make plans for the wedding, a date, a guest list—"

"No, no, no. I'm talking about what we're going to name our baby."

White gave her seconds-old fiance a half-lidded stare before she picked up a chocolate and shoved it into his mouth. "Wedding first, Mr. Great French Lover…" She said with a smirk before she leaned in to kiss him. They both eventually fell back onto the sofa and began to make out, the box of chocolates now lying forgotten.

_X-X-X_

**Read and Review for the sake of Blu! (P.S.: Sorry if this looks weird. I posted this on Tumbler first. :3)  
**


End file.
